


distraction

by chadsuke



Category: Frozen (2013), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anna wants to do is kiss her girlfriend. Just a single kiiiiiiiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distraction

“Heyyyy, Tiana!” Anna called, leaning over the counter. “How’re you doing?”

Tiana turned, some of her fantastic pastries - what WERE those called, again? - piled high on a plate. She lit up the moment she saw her girlfriend. “Anna!” Tray carefully balanced on one hand, she moseyed her way over. “Got a lot of customers today. Can I get you anything?”

“Nah, I’m not hungry. But maybe-” Unfortunately, it seemed as though Tiana had stopped listening after the no.

“Lemme drop these off, then, those gentlemen have been patiently waiting.” And then she was gone. Anna leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms with a pout. She was gonna ask for a kiss, but… humph. She’d kiss _her_ later, then.

* * *

It took too long for the place to die down. Anna had long since listened to the call of her belly and adored a sandwich and a coffee aaaand-

The girl perked up. Tiana was bringing them on over. “Here you go, sugar plum.” She slid the plates onto the counter with nary a clatter, and Anna surveyed them with undisguised lust. Oh, man, she was so hungry… But first!

She turned to her girlfriend and beamed. “Thanks, Tiana.”

“No problem. Are you gonna be here when I get off?”

Anna nodded. “Yep.” And she leaned in to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek…

“Tiana!”

“Coming!” She called, pulling back without even realizing what Anna had been leaning in for, giving her a grin. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

The redhead stared after Tiana for a long moment, before hitting the counter with a bang. “Darn it!” She folded her arms and flopped her head on them, sulking for a moment and forgetting about her food. She just wanted a kiiiiiiiiiss.

* * *

This time, Anna was determined to get her kiss. No ifs, ands, or buts. Tiana was washing her hands, then she would clock out, and then she would come over here. Those three things, right in a row.

The redhead stood by the door, foot and hand tapping impatiently in chorus as she watched her girlfriend slowly approach. “Sorry about that, I had to-”

Anna didn’t let her finish. She reached forward, _grabbed_ Tiana, and kissed her full on the lips for a good few moments before pulling back. “There.”

Someone whistled. Tiana blinked at her, dazed. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

She huffed, swinging her arm around the chef and starting to steer her out of the shop. “I’ve been trying to kiss you all daaaaay! You keep pulling away!”

Tiana laughed slightly. “Really? Speak up next time.”

Anna smacked her on the shoulder.


End file.
